For some time companies have been building rear seat kits that can be mounted to a conventional two person golf cart. The rear golf bag holders must be removed then the additional two person seat permanently fastened to that area of the golf cart. A two person golf cart then becomes a four person golf cart.
However, the ability to haul golf club bags is forfeited. The rear seat is mounted on the back end of the golf cart facing the opposite direction of the front seats. People or children riding in the additional seat must ride backwards creating a safety issue. There is no safety rail at the rear portion of the additional seat to prevent them from falling if the golf cart accelerates quickly.
An additional seat that is mounted facing forward is more desirable.
An additional seat that does not forfeit the ability to haul golf club bags is also desirable.
An additional seat that keeps people and/or children from falling out is desirable.
An additional seat that seats 2 extra people is desirable.
An additional seat that can easily be connected or disconnected from the cart is desirable.
To accomplish the goals mentioned above, a special device is needed. The device consists of a “towable framework” that is designed to be easily attached to the back end of a golf cart. The framework is built in such a way that it allows a rear seat kit to be mounted. The rear facing seat becomes a forward facing seat when attached to the towable framework. The towable framework has one L shaped bracket welded to the end of each of two extended frame tubes. Two hitches are mounted to the golf cart frame near the rear bumper of the golf cart at the proper distance apart to connect to the towable framework's L shaped brackets. A bolt is used to connect each of the two L shaped frame brackets to each of the two golf cart frame hitches. When the two golf cart hitches are bolted to the L shaped brackets a hinge point is created that allows the towable framework to pivot up and down when riding on an uneven surface.
A trailing wheel is mounted to the rear of the towable framework. As the golf cart moves, the trailing wheel must be able to change direction when the front wheels of the golf cart change direction. The trailing wheel swivels on a vertical axis allowing a change in direction as needed.
The swivel wheel carries most of the weight of the seated passengers and a portion of the frame weight. The towable framework is built with enough internal room to allow the swivel wheel to rotate 360 degrees around the vertical axis.
The entire towable framework, with the seat kit attached, may be disconnected from the golf cart by removing one bolt from each of the two hitches. The front of the framework may be lowered to the floor while the back end sits on the rear swivel wheel. The golf cart is then free to drive away and function as it did before the towable framework was attached.